I'm like glass When I fall, I break
by arreyellewebb
Summary: And she's tired of it. She's tired of feeling this way. The pain is eating at her, killing her, and everything is falling apart.


The evening has never felt better. The sky is dark and the only thing illuminating the streets are the street lights and the stars. Everyone has gone to bed at this time of night, except for the insomniacs and the nocturnal animals. It's quiet, except for the sound of cars far away. It's empty, save for the occasional car. It's cool outside, not too cold and not too hot. Normally, Santana lives for this kind of weather. She would be the first one out on nights like this. But not tonight. She just isn't really feeling it. The ground is wet from yesterday's rain, and the normally clear air is choking her.

She thinks maybe she can feel her heart breaking. She spilled her heart, something she hasn't done since she was seven years old. She let it _all_ out, _everything_, and she was rejected. Flat out, just like that. She put everything on the line, all that she had, her heart, and it was all pushed away and spit on.

Heartbreak is such a weird thing. She's never felt pain like this. Usually she's the one _breaking _hearts, not the one getting broken.

She never thought it would hurt this _freaking_ bad. She feels like her heart is being ripped from her chest and electrocuted at the same time.

She just feels so empty. Like she cried herself empty. And even now, the tears just _won't stop_. And she's tired of it. She's tired of feeling this way. The pain is eating at her, killing her, and everything is falling apart.

She has this thing. Whenever she's sad, or upset, or mad, she just walks. She walks everywhere. Just to be out and to feel the cool air wash over her face. There's this place, this place she always goes to when she's _really_ sad.

Only one person knew about the place, and It was the one person she was running from.

She hoped she wouldn't come tonight. She hoped she wouldn't come looking for her. She just didn't want to see her right now. She didn't want to see _anyone _right now. She didn't want anyone to see her like this.

She's walking down the familiar road, not caring how late it is and not caring that she has to go to school in a few hours. Hell, she doesn't even care if she sleeps through school. Maybe she won't even go. Her parents are out of town for the week anyway so it's not like anyone would care.

Brittany was happy. Brittany had Artie.

It was different for Santana. She had always had Brittany. And now that Brittany had chosen Artie, now that Brittany had hurt her, she had no one. No one else cared about her. Everyone else thought she was a bitch. And she really didn't care.

There's a hole in her her heart. Right through the center. One time, Brittany had told her that when you were _really_ heartbroken, it cracked right through the middle of your heart and the break could only be healed by true loves kiss. Then she had smiled and told Santana that if someone ever broke her heart, she would fix it for her.

That was before Artie. When it was just Brittany and Santana.

Maybe the hole won't heal. Maybe she'll just stay broken and bitter for the rest of her life. She doesn't really care anymore.

She had laid _all of it_ down on the line, because she loved someone. She had tried so hard all of her life not to love anyone, she didn't want to give someone her heart because she didn't want it to get broken. Love was painful, and she knew that. She was one of those people who don't get love. Just like that song Blaine had sung, maybe she won't get love at all.

She neared the rock, the rock where her friendship with Britt had began, and she sat down, tears falling indefinitely and blurring her vision. She cried and cried and cried. She cried for her destroyed walls, her fragile friendship, and her broken heart.

She cried for all those moments she and Brittany had shared, every kiss, every hug; she remembered it all.

She thinks maybe that's why it hurts so bad, because Brittany _knows_ her. And even if she didn't know it yet, Brittany had stolen her heart from the moment she ignored Santana's seven year old sassy attitude and flat out said, 'Let's be friends.'

_'Why are you sitting on my rock?' Brittany had asked all those years ago,_

Santana could have sworn she heard her seven year old voice repeating it's self in the air.

_'It's not **your** rock," Santana snapped, 'You don't own the whole universe, and your name isn't on it. I can sit wherever I want to, you're not my mommy.'_

_Brittany had moved closer, and climbed onto the rock next to her, smiling, 'I like you, let's be friends.' _

_Santana stared at her, 'I don't even know you,'_

_Brittany had just shrugged, 'I'm a stranger to you, and you're a stranger to me,' she stated, 'Now we can't get off of the rock until we're not strangers anymore. Not until we're friend'_

She ran her finger over the indention, she couldn't see it but she could feel it, she knew it was there.

**B.S.P + S.L**

She fell in love with her best friend, her _girl_ best friend. But, strangely, that didn't matter to her anymore, that she was a girl. She _loved_ someone, and she remembers that feeling she had gotten in her tummy when she had let her feelings for Brittany out. She remembers that full, happy feeling and she wanted it back.

But she knew that she would never allow herself to love someone as much as she loves Brittany. Because no one could compare to her Best Friend.

**Just a short one shot. I haven't done any Glee ones and I really really love support the Brittany and Santana relationship so I, along with all of us other Brittana fans, was basically in tears the night this episode premiered. Anyway, I hope you liked it, -Ariel. **


End file.
